Cliche much?
by Cryptic Luna
Summary: Ah, senior year. The very first day, but when there are a change of plans at Liberty High All-Girls High School, they will find themselves stuck with the idiotic boys from Highvale All-boys Academy. Percy x Annabeth AU
1. Liberty High

**A/N: Heyo! It's Lunaa! A.K.A Cryptic (And ocassionaly Asteria) My writing's most likely a bit off... I'm writing quite late into the ungodly hours of the morning. So sorry if it's meh. But I did take time to auto-correct thing so hurray! This is a story not a one/two (three?) shot so its gonna be at least ten short chappies.**

 ** _Before you dive in:_**

 **1) This is cliché so yeah...**

 **2)FLUFF EXPECT PERCABETH FLUFF**

 **3)Minor swearing *cough* Thalia *cough***

 **4)There are gonna be some song tributes c: I constantly listen to music, and I do play 2 instruments and am part of Choir. So yeah, you don't have to listen. They're just there**, **but knowing me ill forgwt to put them in.**

 **5) I'm from the UK, so that means I spell things like colour not color, Mum not Mom. Just for all them American readers (Don't worry still love you guys)**

 **NOW,**

 **ENJOYY! XXX**

 ** _Chapter 1- Liberty High_**

 ** _Annabeths POV_**

I walked along the school path with Piper, Thalia and Reyna each having a unique sense of style and flair.

I wore white shorts a pair of white and black Adidas Superstars a cropped grey top and a black bomber jacket, matching my eyes which were everchanging shades of grey. My honey blonde hair in their natural princess curls in my signature messy ponytail. People often described me as prideful, in a good and bad way but I don't mind. Also as bold ferocious and l that I had _'An aura of a leader'_ being captain of the school track team as well, I'm constantly training. I have no views on myself... just goals that are set.

Piper, she didn't wear up it's not like she needed it anyway. Today she wore a simple light nude top with _'Wild Spirit'_ in copper gold-ish flowing cursive writing. With simple white shorts and a half-up half-down do two braids at each side starting at her hairline and flowing all the way down with her signature feather on the left side, her eyes constantly changing colours blue, green, brown... She was a strange, sweet girl a bit of a tom-boy but intelligent, fierce and persuasive, along with a smile to _die_ for. Not to mention she was head of drama club, this girl could fool you and you would not know even if you have the keenest of eyes. Not someone you want on your bad side.

Thalia, she has been called emo and goth but I call her _'A person that loves black'_. She wore less black than usual as she wore light grey leggings with boots a cropped black hoodie she had personalised so now it said _'Green Day'_ In an apple-green bold lettering. Her hair was cropped short just below her ear and above her shoulder. Her long right fringe streaked with blue almost like her eyes, but no words or colours could do Thalia's eyes justice. She practically screamed _badass._ She is an interesting case when a boy comes, to many peoples amusement they see her say _'Fuck off'_ then the poor guy gets kicked where the Apollo don't shine. And no surprise, she's part of the kick-boxing team and kicks everyones ass.

Reyna, her long, glossy hair reaching her hip in a long tight braid her eyes able to stare into your soul. Yep, that's Reyna. A smart, savage teen who is captain of the volley ball team she currently wore black vans, white leggings with a purple band at the top and a single purple stripe down each side, a simple loose lavender tank top. Reyna was also part of debate club, lets just say no one wins against her in debate...With boys she's like Thalia... just less harsh maybe a cold glare and a middle finger?

As we talked about boys, (Not so much Thalia and Reyna) drama ( _Oh my days, did you hear Drew has apparently done it with at least 3 girls?)_ and trends, we soon found ourselves at a modern 2 story Highschool, _Liberty High_. I nodded to each of the girls. A small smile adorned my lips. Let's start senior year with an entrance worthy of the red carpet.

 **Third Persons POV**

 _Silence._

That was all you heard in that moment,

 _Click. Click. Click._

The sounds of heels broke the silence. They strutted in all in their glory. There they were the schools popular clique, not the bitchy kind, the popular clique that had won people over with their looks and hearts of gold. Piper, Thalia, Reyna and Annabeth, they done this every year It was tradition but freshman year was a bit different...

 **'-. Flashback .-'**

 **{Axwell Ingrosso - Something New}**

 _Here they were Liberty High - one of the most famous, prestigious All-Girls Academy ... They knew each other since middle school Piper, Thalia, Reyna and Annabeth, they knew each other as if they were part of each other. Today was a dawn of a new beginning, and they couldn't walk back not now, it was their time to shine. They were the confident bold people with audacity and that's who they we're going to be in Highschool. This was yesterdays tomorrow and now it's today, we live in the present not the past. They had each others backs, where one goes the other follows. They.. were something, something new. They were a different kind, a different species something of a higher power. Yet they didn't realise. They strutted in the doors making a loud bang behind them, each of them internally wincing but this was now, they live now. This is where their hearts lay, with each other._

 _'Who are they?'_

 _'Their pretty... wonder what Tanaka would think of this.'_

 _'Who do they think they are? Ugh Freshman.'_

 _They ignored the whispers and murmurs of the students milling around, Annabeth not realising she was tilting her head down faced the crowed. She nodded with as much confidence she had and strutted down the corridor. They were the gold streaks among the silver, they were the ones with the blood of gods running through them. Unstoppable._

 **'-. Flashback End .-'**

They walked over to their lockers, the crowed now gone, resuming what they were going to do or doing. The girls proceeded to get the things they needed their first block. Once Annabeth finished, she turned to her left just to see Thalia staring blankly at her open locker, filled with coffee _(Mud?)_ stained textbooks and old cups of coffee.

 ** _Thalia POV_**

 _Ah dammit, I'm in some deep shit,_ I turned to see Annabeth looking at me, her eyes burning with a silent question. I sighed, "I lost my time table..." I paused, she looked at me more intently as if to say, _And..?_

"And I don't know what block I'm in so I don't know what textbooks I need..." Annabeth opened her mouth into an _'ah'_ expression,

"What are your groups?"

"Uhm… 1 number 1 and a letter..?"

"Thalia, _everyone_ starts with the number one,"

 _Way to state the obvious Annie..._

"I _think_ , that I'm in 1 5 1W. _I think..._ "

She looked at her time table intently,

"Your only in half my classes I'm in 15 1U, maybe your in English with me, we have Mrs Paul, you know the one that gave us sweets on freshman year?"

I nodded absent minded, _O_ _hh… That was where I left it..._

"Annie, I put it in the Laundry..."

 **A/N Sorry just a taster, this is actually how my school works, my new one. Ugh, there's a person who likes Meifwas' (Cat Human) better than Werewolves.. ugh... Anyways this is just to see responses and blah that's all,**

 **Asteria, signing out...**


	2. Highvale Academy

**Heyo! It's me, again... So here's the 2nd Chappie, hope you guys enjoy but first thank you for those 2 guests that reviewed when I published the first chappie, 1st of all, Thank you! I do try to make the chapters at least 2000 words but honestly, it was 3am and I was practically falling asleep. So yeah...**

 **2nd of all, No, I am not SurfingBird819, or Another Wise Girl xx But I take this as a huge compliment as I have read AWG's work, but I do not know her or have any relations to her other than living in the UK ...So you get the point...**

 **Okay! Hopefully this will give you some insight into the story and give it a bit more of a spin. And for anyone else who reviwed I have most likely replied,**

 **That's all,**

 **ENJOY MY PUPS XX**

* * *

 _ **Percy POV**_

I sighed and quickly stuck on my uniform. Yes, a uniform. It consisted of a white shirt, black and/or really dark navy blue trousers, and a sky blue tie, with an incredibly uncomfortable navy blue blazer with our school logo on it. Unlike Liberty High _(Those lucky girls...)_ who can wear their own clothes.

I looked slightly dishevelled with a loose tie and the button at the very top un-done, all of it of course finished with my trade mark raven wind-swept messy hair. I soon exited what you would call a chaotic blue mess of a bedroom, there were some scattered trophies and medals, all among white, grey, black, green or blue clothing. There were pictures on the blue _(Badly painted)_ wall from all the way back when I was 3 to now. I smiled fondly at a picture.

* * *

 **-+. Flashback .+-'**

 ** _*Percy's 5 yr old POV*_**

I lay in bed paitently waiting for my mum, the best mum in the entire world, no Universe. I heard the slight creak of the door and closed my eyes tight pretending to be asleep. With one eye I peeked at my mother who smiled, "Percy I know your awake, I have breakfast ready," I opened my eyes fully and saw a cake, a blue cake with a green writing that said _'Happy 5th B-day'_ on it with 5 blue and white candles around the cake, I shot upright, "YESSS!" I hugged her almost making her fall and drop the mouth-watering cake.

She lay the tray gently on my lap and said, "Close your eyes and make a wish," I thought hard and then closed my eyes tight.

 _I wish that I get to meet my daddy._

I blew hard then opened my eyes.

He wasn't there, I frowned, "Mummy, my wish didn't come true." She smiled gently, "Just wait it'll come true someday," Her eyes sparkled with mirth, "Now eat your breakfast cake!" I looked at it, stared for a moment then looked back up at my mum, "Can you cut it?" She shook her head slightly, smiling, "Wait here I'll be back!" She went out my bedroom which was, surprisingly tidy. However, it was bland with plain light birch with a light cream walls.

I saw my mum open the door once more with a paper plate and a _(Butter?)_ Knife to cut the cake. I could practically feel the grin already splitting my face. She cut a piece off perfectly and stuck it on the plate. I immediately picked it up with my hands and tried to fit the cake into my small 5 year old mouth.

After I finished the slice my small stomach was full already! I smiled up at my mum, "Did I every tell you I love you?" My mother's eyes brightened and her smile became a bit bigger, "Yes, you have," I grinned, I like making mummy happy, "Guess what?" She said, I looked at her with questioning eyes, "Since it's your birthday we can... Drum roll please!" I tried my best to imitate a drum roll, "Decorate your room!"

My jaw dropped, I went silent with shock but inside, I was mentally screaming with excitement, _No more plain walls! No more boring furniture!_ I could see it now...

 _One week later..._

I was standing in front of my new blue walls painted blue by me and with a little help from my mum. the floors were now carpeted blue, it was so much better I couldn't even! Are you got a new bed it was so much better than my last one the the last one was creaky and old but now I have a new one with a bouncy mattress, then deal with second bed that you could pull out anytime I wanted someone could sleep over without those really, really, _really_ uncomfortable mattresses.

My mum walked in carrying a white Polaroid, "Percy..." Uh-oh... I _know_ that voice, "Wanna take picture in front of your new room?" I groaned but complied, standing fun of my new bed against the wall, "Smile!" I grinned widely as I could, my eyes failing to hide the joy sparkling in them. The picture came out of the Polaroid, it showed me against my new bed room, "Hey Mum? Can I hang this up on my wall by the bed?" She smiled with with happiness, "Course, I'll go get some blue tack!" Where she got the blue tack, I have no idea but she handed me a big wad of Blu-Tack. I took it from her then it's stuck it on then smiled approvingly, "Mum, can I hang up more photos later on?" She nodded beaming with joy at my idea.

* * *

I walked out the door towards the kitchen, sniling. I picked up 2 blue waffles off a plate and read the - also blue, note beside it, it said,

 _Have some Waffles, have a good first day I'll be back at 7, Mum xx_

I smiled and walked out the door, content. I opened the door of my seagreen, with a tint of blue, Lykan Hypersport out then closed the door and pulled out the drive way and started driving my way towards Highvale Academy but stopped at a small corner shop, I rolled down the one-way see through glass as my eyes quickly skimmed the area looking for...

"HEY SPARKY! HURRY UP." I hollered,

I saw some people turn their heads towards my direction but one in particular stood out,

"Dear gods Percy, can you stop that," Said the blonde haired teen as he approched, I rolled down the window and saw a few girls stop for a moment,

"No I can't but what you can do is get in, " I glanced at my watch, "We gotta be there in 10."

He opened the door, "Since when did you care about comimg in on time?" I sighed,

"Never, we just need to do it for the grand entrance," Jason cocked an eyebrow as I pulled off the curb.

As New York rushed past us in a blur, you could hear an audible groan from the back seat, clearly coming from Jason. Another louder more irritating groan, "Oh my g-"

"UGHHH"

"What the hell is it!"

"I'm bored," You've got to be kidding me,

"What can I do?" I questioned, not exactly expecting a rational answer,

"I dunno-" Thought so, "-Play some music?"

Really Jason, "You're kidding me right?"

* * *

"PERCY PUT ON RAP GOD OR SOMETHING, NO ONE CAN HEAR THIS SONG BY-BY BEYONCE!" Jason frantically shouted,

"Okay! Okay! Geez," I frantically turned on Rap God just as we pulled in to HighVale. We could see the freshman with their light-grey tie's and the other students wearing dark blue ties and the seniors having special light blue ties.

Some freshman stopped and stared at the blue-green car that was coming in, I sighed,

"We could've made this so much better if you were in your own car, it would be...Cooler." Just then Beckendorf pulled in in his red/yellow/orange Aston Martin Vulcan. Soon after followed a black Lamborghini Veneno inside was Nico, he's like a brother to me. Then Jason in his yellow Koenigsegg Regera...Oh right I gave him a lift, He said and I quote, 'It just isn't... I dunno. I just wanna ride'

I sighed and peered out my black tinted windows, freshman were waiting outside.

I took out my phone and typed; _We have to open our car doors in sync_

What? These things have to be planned!

Death Breath: _Dear Gods above please tell me Percy's kidding_

Beck: _Just get it over with..._

Percy _: Yeah yeah..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 ** _OPEN_**

Gasps were heard, mostly from freshman. I smirked, it'll never get old...

* * *

We... Sauntered? Up the steps of Highvale and opened the doors, more gasps were heard, mostly from freshman again, but then you had the seniors who just rolled their eyes and continued. This was normal for them.

We had just gotten to our lockers before- "ALL SENIOR STUDENTS REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM!"

* * *

 **A/N I honestly wanted to write 2k but today was my last day but my last day and my last day was supposed to be next Wednesday, teachers went on strike and now today is my last day. This didn't really come out how I wanted but what can I do I just want a chappie out *Sigh* yeah I really, really did want to finish this and wrap it up better but I'll probably fix it later sometime during the summer, but I hope you guys understand as I'm moving school so new timetable, new people, new school. And new phone, hallelujah!**

 **That's all,**

 **Hugs from the UK,**

 **~Asteria**


	3. Student Exchange Program?

_**A/N: Hellooo! This is chapter 3. Obviously but before I jump into the story I must ask a question. Can anyone**_ _ **Beta**_ _ **for lil' me? It would be greatly appreciated if anyone could. Also Happy Late 4th of July! For you Americans.**_

 _ **Now, I present... Chapter 3; Student Exchange Program?**_

 _ **Thalia's POV**_

I was dragged down the corridors, unwillingly, may I add by Annabeth who insisted we get to class early, I can only dream she'll be late one day. She opened the door to our English classroom and we were met with a kind face, "I'm so, so, _so sorry_ Mrs. Paul!" The woman lifted her head, she was actually rather pretty. Not that I would ever say that aloud.

She had flowing dark brown hair, almost black, with the two front parts tied back making a wonderfully simple look, she had light blue eyes almost like the sky, they held a glint of wonder. It was a strange combination, blue eyes black hair. I would've expected her to have a lighter shade of hair. She had a honey like tone to her tan skin, like Annabeth's. She only looked about 20 - 25, but me and Annabeth had her at freshman year... and Mrs. Paul had light brown with green eyes and some freckles. She seemed nice enough so I didn't scream at her, it was the voice I used when I was curious, except more... professional, "S'cuse me but you aren't Mrs. Paul, are you?"The woman laughed gently, "No, of course not darling," She said this with a slight British accent, "I'm Mrs. Ashton, lovely to meet you...?" I smiled, I like this teacher, even though most teachers like this would make me puke, "I'm Thalia," She turned to Annabeth, "I'm Annabeth. Don't get me wrong... but have I seen you before?"

* * *

 _ **Mrs. Ashton's POV**_

Annabeth? Annabeth Minerva Chase!? Oh gods. No... Yes! I was practically squealing. Professional of course, I cleared my throat, "Yes," I paused to smirk a bit, "Ace... it's _me_." Annabeth squealed in delight and squeezed me as if I was her only life source. I let my lip slowly curve up into a small smile. As other students looked in shock and wonder at the sight of us I whispered, "Anna, you might wanna let go of me now, people are staring." She let go with eyes filled to the brim with tears, threatening to fall, "I missed you Selene," She looked at me wiped away her tears, "Did you dye your hair?" I shook my head no laughing a bit, it was an inside joke, people had always seemed to think we were related, expecting me to be blonde. I nudged her lightly, "To your seat now, Miss Chase," I said with an internal snigger, she groaned but complied, taking a seat in the third row from the front next to her friend, Thalia, wiping her eyes before the tears that were threatening to escape, fell. Now, let's get this class st- "ALL SENIOR PUPILS PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE AUDITORIUM!" I sighed in relief, _thank the gods_ , I was _not_ as prepared to teach this class as much I thought.

I hope that my _'baby sister'_ , Annabeth, knows what's coming for her this year, it's by far the year with the most drama...

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

I sighed, but I just got reunited with S, oh well. I picked up my light grey bag, waving to Selene as I made my way out the door like the rest of the class. When I eventually reached the doors to the Auditorium I saw no-one other than Piper and Reyna waiting there, leaning on the door frame as other students filed in. Thalia not far behind me.

"What the _FUCK_ was that!"

Classic Thalia.

"That was my-"

"NO PERSON GOES AND HUGS A _TEACHER_. WHO WAS SHE?"

I rolled my eyes, "She is Selene, she was part of my life since I was 10 up till now. She moved to England after she got her bachelors degree, to visit family and friends. I only found put she came back last block."

" _Oh..._ "

Oh indeed Thalia, oh _indeed_.

Piper looked straight up confused while Reyna lazily cocked an eyebrow. I shook my head, "I'll tell you later,"

We walked into the auditorium taking the seats nearer the back by the door we came in. A woman with immaculate posture, her mouth set in a hard line, her lucious auburn hair coming past her shoulders. Artemis, our head teacher. Today she looked upset, distressed, agitated even.

She walked gracefully but she had a sense of almost, disgust?

"My dear students, I have some news that has left me..." -She scrunched her nose up, "Slightly miffed. However, some of you may be happy. We will be having a student exchange program with my... Great uncle I believe..." She seemed distraught as she said the following, "You will me having an exchange program with the boys from Highvale," it looked like she could barely pull out the sentence without barfing.

All the girls stayed silent, but were buzzing with anticipation, grins threatening to split their face apart.

However Thalia was less than impressed,

"THE HELL, I DON'T WANNA PUT UP WITH THE _BULLSHIT_ BOYS MAKE!"

Artemis glared at her, but her eyes flickered with pride, "Watch your mouth, Grace. Speaking of that doesn't a certain someone go there... Ja-"

"Y-Yeah whatever!" I looked over and shook my head side to side, littlest mention of him and she gets flustered, "And don't say my second name, Huntress." She fired back with a huff. Our Head teacher cocked an eyebrow at this as if to say, ' _How did you know this?_ ' I rolled my eyes. As people have Thalia strange looks wondering what _'Huntress'_ meant.

So Artemis used to do _'hunting'_ on horseback and earned the title The Huntress, not to mention her uncle helped provide top-notch horses and earned the title ' _Poseidon_ '. She also competed in rock-climbing and had part-time jobs at animal centers with no pay, all while hating men and keeping her virginity. Hence her being called 'Artemis' She even got a bulls-eye on a _moving_ horse. It really did fit the description, didn't it?

"The following 5 students will go to Highvale," The room went deadly silent waiting in anticipation, or dread, when Artemis spoke, "Lou Ellen - Your Guide is Lee Fletcher... _Nyssa..."_ The next name I didn't hear, I was so ignorant as I almost didn't hear my own, "-th Chase - Your guide is Percy Jackson," She squinted and then had a slight 'oh expression, "His full name being Perseus Jackson. And Piper McLean - Your guide is," She stopped smirked, then flashed a smile - Directly at Thalia. _Uh-Oh..._ "Jason Grace..Left Tackle of the Football team, Co-Captain of it too..." Then she looked at me again, "Oh... _OH..._ Co-Captain along with Percy Jackson, who plays Quarterback... Swim Team Captain," Her eyes widened. She mouthed some thing like 'Cousins' 'Thalia' and 'Related', and Poseidon? Could this be my mother dearests sworn enemy?"Oh, what a pleasant surprise... How is that even _possible_..." She muttered... She looked up to the girls, seeing them staring. Today she wasn't as strict and it's... The First Day of school. How peculiar. She shook her head slightly and continued, "Percy also can ride horses and has competed in HOYS, (Horse of The Year Show) won puissance and many more..." Her eyes seemed to have skimmed across the page again, "Jason also is known for his straight A grades..." I turned to Piper, who was now severely blushing. Her kaleidoscope eyes flashing faster than normal. The auditorium thrummed with murmurs, echoing. It's not often there's a hot, sporty - smart guy. Hmm... Interesting.

"This will be the guides for the Highvale students," Silence reigned once again, "Thalia Grace, you will be guiding... Nico Di'Angelo..." Yet another familiar name, how many relatives/friends does our friend group have!? Artemis looked at Thalia, " _FUCK YEAH!_ THE TRIO IS BACK!" People stared, again, " _Blah will guide-"_ Artemis continued before she stopped when it came to the last one, looked up to our row, for the millionth time and said, "Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, you will be guiding Leo (Leonidas) Valdez. Who has a special talent with Woodwork, HomeEc and Machinery outside and inside of school..."

* * *

"Now, everyone please exit the room in a _responsible_ fashion, for the younger pupils," I got up ready to go turning towards Piper to say- "All students that were previously mentioned please remain _seated_ and come to the front." I saw all 10 of us stand up and start making various ways to get to the front rows, "Now that you are all seated, everyone who is going to Highvale stand up," I stood up along with Piper and looked in curiosity as she picked up clear packages with something White and Purple in them, she pulled two pieces of contents of the 6 big packets out, "This is your school Blazer. _Yes_ , I know it's white and can wear this or a cardigan or no Blazer or cardi at all." She pulled something else out, "These are your ties," She pulled out light lilac ties with light blue stripes running in slanted lines, "You have 3 skirts all white with lilac accents, then a plain white school shirt." I shrugged while some people snickered and someone from our five groaned. At least I don't have to plan my outfits anymore, "Oh and tights are optional however there are none incorporated in the package, and please wear _appropriate_ shoes." She muttered at the end.

* * *

 _ **A/N: BAM! Chapter 3 DONE! Now this is the last you will hear of me in a month... Cus I'm going on a month-long holiday! HALLA! And I am Packing then leaving on the 16th of July. So my lil' pups hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **Asteria logging off...**_

 _ **P.S. I will reply to PM's and Reviews and possibly try to start Chapter 4.h**_


	4. AN Holiday!

**Hello my lil Pups! Tomorrow I will be away for a** **month** **so yeah... A months break from me and my shitty writing. But I was honestly wondering... What age do you think I am? Vote on the poll at my profile c: So just hope y'all girls plane doesn't crash. Any questions PM me! Don't be afraid. Luv u guys!**

 **Asteria OUT! ✌️**

 **P.S Sorry if you were looking for an update 😅 😓😌😬**


	5. Chapter 4 (Unedited)

**_A/N: Hellooo! This is chapter 4. Obviously but before I jump into the story I must ask a question. Can anyone_** ** _Beta_** ** _for moi? It would be greatly appreciated if anyone could. Also, I'm hating myself for not updating. I told myself, "I'll edit later" That never happened, well I had it in my head, it just never happened. the month was full of blabbering in another language, and fun stuff but I just feel so horrific you know? But I'll put the rest at the end and end this shockingly long A/N_**

 ** _Now, I present... Chapter 4; Your kidding...Right?_**

 ** _Percy POV_**

"ALL SENIOR STUDENTS REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM!" Mr. Brunners voice crackled over the speakers. We groaned in sync, "I bet you it was that end of year prank at the old Seniors..." I sighed in dismay, "Why did we do that again?" Surprisingly, Nico replied, "To celebrate becoming more popular than the seniors, and the whole school." I shrugged, it was for a good cause. We continued walking on and on, seemingly forever as, sadly, we were on the complete _opposite_ side of the school when the announcement came through, and when you consider that up with our group it makes us... Late to put it bluntly. Not our fault that we started planning the grad prank one to many months early...

We had just gotten to the door frame of the auditorium just as I heard the booming voice of Chiron echoing across the Auditorium, "The following 5 students will go to Liberty," The room was deadly silent waiting, as we not so discreetly walked in, "Nico Di'Angelo... Your guide will be Thalia Grace," My mouth parted in slight shock as Chiron or rather Mr. Brunner looked up from his wheelchair, "Lovely for you to join us..." _Thalia!? He_ continued listing another 3 peoples various guides before he said, "Leo Valdez, your guide is Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, an intelligent child who is captain of the volley ball team and takes part in debating, she has no recorded losses," As Mr. Brunner nodded in approval I had looked at Leo, seeing him mouth, _'Oh shit'_ Wonder what's up with him... He told the following to stay behind.

"The following 5 will be guiding the girls from Liberty," He said, "Lee Fletcher - You will be guiding... Lou Ellen..." I just ignored the rest, thinking about that weird kid that's obsessed with Pineapples "-seus Jackson - You will be guiding Annabeth Chase an A student that competes in Track and is known throughout the Architectural world as Athena's daughter..." His eyes skimmed the page, as I gaped in shock, I had heard about her, Athena's kid, "Jason Grace, you will be guiding Piper McLean, the head of Drama as well as friends with... Annabeth Minerva Chase, Thalia Grace and Reyna Ramírez-Arellano,"

Our mouths had parted in shock, (Yes, all of us - Even Nico.) We at least all knew 1 person in that group. For Jason, it was his sister AKA My _cousin_ , for Leo we just presumed it was Reyna, judging by his opening and closing mouth - he was like a fish that made no sound but couldn't shut up. For Nico, well we were the best childhood trio - Me, Thalia and Nico. But Annabeth and Piper seemed like unfamiliar names, but Jason seemingly knew everyone. Most likely because of his elder sister.

"The following who have been called out please come towards the front!" We complained but eventually complied, and made our way towards the front, since we sat near the back it was quite the journey. ( _'Leo, you look like a fish with your mouth wide open,' -'Says you! You're obsessed with dead things!')_

Once we reached the front, and all the students had filed out Mr Brunner spoke, "The 5 going to Liberty will no longer require a uniform," A loud whoop came from Leo. I groaned, this sucks, "The 5 guiding the girls is required to meet them at the office, with cardboard signs." _Cardboard signs? Really!?_ He took put out 6 packets, 1 for demonstration, "The guides will have a new uniform, it's the usual except in white," he proceeded to hand us a white blazer with blue trimming and black trousers, "Same tie same shirt, just a different blazer."

Now, Chiron is a great guy, but you piss him off, you're dead. Don't presume things about the guy, even if he's in a wheelchair and more or less looks 90 years old... "You are all dismissed!" We all stood up and started talking, Leo being stupid, Nico being emo, and Jason being a smart-ass. The usual. We chatted for ages, the bell that rang 30 minutes ago for our next block forgotten. _Oh well_. Not the worst that's happened.

 ** _Third Person POV_**

A majority of the students were now here, thrumming with noise, wondering what this was about, it was usually just a speech over the speakers. Mr Brunners voice quickly cut through the noise, loud and clear, ringing throughout the auditorium, "Silence!" His voice was firm, "I have very important news - No before you ask it is _not_ about Night In _or_ Red Night, let me make that clear now, but rather about my..." He looked of into the distance in thought, "My... Niece...?" He shook his head and continued, "The following 5 students will go to liberty," The air was filled with anticipation...before the boys ruined it by not so discreetly walking in, late. Their footsteps practically echoed through the Auditorium, "Nico Di'Angelo... Your guide will be Thalia Grace," You could see Percys mouth fall wide open, agape, "Lovely for you to join us."

Everyone was soon lead out if the Auditorium after the chosen 10 had stayed back. _This is going ro be a long week..._

 **Hey... Uhm... not like i had a case of writers block for like 3 months only to spit out 1000 words.. Heh... And also the fact that im dying over the fact that any ticket ti see bts is like £300 I'm crying, then you need to book the hotel... And i want the BTS Bomb Light Stick if i _could_ go, but I can't cause I'm a broke ass girl with no money. But at least im off timetable tomorrow. We have an All Girls Day, and im laughing my ass off cause the boys are still on time table. Also, i woild grace you with song sugesstions but half of them would be BTS, BLACKPINK, EXO, PENTAGON or Red Velvet - which are all k-pop groups. *sigh* oh well~!**

 **Saranghaeyo ,**

 **~Asteria**


End file.
